The overall experimental approach of this proposal is targeted to design an innovative format for arraying proteins. Instead of using the common glass slide or nitrocellulose membrane to spot proteins onto, we proposed to use a silica microchip. There are two advantages of using these chips. First, each chip has its own unique identification code that will be used to track and detect the protein bound to the chip, an antibody in this proposal. Second, the size of the microchip allows for performing the binding of the coded antibody to its protein counterpart in suspension, such as in a cell extract. The studies described in this application will determine the feasibility of this approach for designing small antibody arrays. We will determine whether antibodies coupled to the silica chip can recognize biotinylated proteins in a cell extract. The antibody/antigen complexes will be captured on a streptavidin-coated slide allowing for reading the binary code of the chips by using a flatbed scanner. This technology will be designed for making small antibody arrays for diagnostic purposes or the study of a pathway. It would also offer a cheap alternative to high-tech equipment required for using protein arrays. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: DNA arrays has come as the first analytical breakthrough in high-throughput gene regulation analysis, but of the proteome requires a different approach to develop protein biochips.Closing the gap between genotrucs and proteomics is the next scientific challenge. and this proposal aims to build this bridge. The first application will be for designing small antibody strays for diagnostic purposes or the study of a pathway. Further development will lead to the design of a novel system for the identification of protein interaction. Both the equipment and detection method software is expected to be significantly cheaper than the current systems. The protein chip commercial field is as large as the DNA array field.